


A Boy & His Angel

by Isaac_McCa11



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Weechesters, not slash sorry folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/pseuds/Isaac_McCa11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee!chesters. Dean is stuck in a hole, and receives a pleasantly unexpected visitor to comfort him. Dean is 6, Sammy is 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy & His Angel

Dean Winchester was scared.

Of course, he wasn't going to say that out loud- he was his father's brave soldier! He couldn't be scared!

Dean had tripped and fallen down into a deep hole. Sammy was calling his name somewhere far above him, sounding scared and close to tears. Dean had fallen quite a ways, and had scraped his leg on rocks at the bottom. His leg was bleeding, his head and back ached from falling so far, it was getting dark outside, and he had been stuck for at least an hour already.

"I'm gonna get Daddy!" Sammy called down to his big brother, before toddling off to get their father. Dean sniffed, trying to stop himself from crying. He was gonna be okay, he had to be, for his little brother and for his dad. But he was all alone, and scared, and cold, and hurt. Dean sniffed, wiping the tears from his eyes and the snot from his nose. So gross.

"Hello, young Dean Winchester." A deep voice said, close to him. Dean would have jumped if he could, startled from the unfamiliar voice so close to him.

"Wh-who are you?!" Dean said nervously, his voice shaking with uncertainty and fright.

"That is not important at this time. You will know me in approximately 23 years. It will feel like much longer," The man said, his tone hinting slight sadness in this last sentence, "But we will meet then." Dean was very confused. "Why are you here? How did you get here?" He asked timidly, trying to make sense of his visitor.

"I am here to help you. How I got here is not of importance." He said in his deep voice. "But I don't believe you need my help currently, as your father and Robert Singer are on their way with young Samuel Winchester." He said calmly and without any emotion in his voice. Dean thought it was a bit odd, but he himself was a bit odd. Who was he to judge others and how they talked? But the man was talking about leaving, leaving him alone again... Dean didn't like that at all.

"Wait!" Dean cried out, panic at being left alone again gripping him tightly. "Wait, can't you... Stay with me? Just until Dad and Uncle Bobby get here?" Dean pleaded. He could see the hesitation on the man's face in the little light remaining. He looked torn between wanting to leave and go back and staying. After what seemed to take a century, the stranger nodded cautiously.

"Yes, I suppose I can stay with you." He said. "You are injured," he said, slightly surprised that he hadn't noticed earlier. "I cannot heal you, but I can provide some relief from the pain." The man took off his large tan overcoat and placed it over the frightened 6 year old. Dean gasped as he felt the warmth from the coat fill him and he felt the pain decrease considerably.

"H-how did you do that?" Dean asked, his vividly green eyes growing wide with wonder and awe, in the way only a child's can.

"You will understand one day." He said, as if that made perfect sense- although, to him, it did. The stranger was standing slightly awkwardly, looking very out of place and uncomfortable. Dean felt dwarfed by the man standing by him, and he was positive that standing like that couldn't have been or very comfortable for his hero.

"You... you can sit down, you know. There's enough room for the two of us.." Dean told him, scooting closer to the wall to make more space for him. The dark haired man hesitated before sitting by Dean cautiously. He sat with his legs crossed, and his back perfectly straight. Dean studied him carefully. He could feel warmth and kindness from the man, and Dean knew that he could trust him. He scared him how much he trusted some random stranger that he had just met, but there was a weird peace that went with it. There was quiet between the pair, and Dean drifted to the man. He curled up next to him, clutching the coat tightly to himself. Dean snuggled close to him. He stiffened, but patted Dean awkwardly on the back.

"It's okay, Dean. Help will be here soon." He said in his awkward way of trying to comfort him. Dean nodded in agreement.

Bobby, John, and Sam came within an hour after Dean's strange visitor came. Dean was mostly asleep, but very lightly, ready to awaken as soon as his family had come to rescue him. There were voices echoing through down the hole, and Dean woke instantly. He looked at his stranger, who had become used to the child leaning against him and was a bit startled by the child's sudden movement.

"Sammy? Dad? Bobby?" Dean called out hopefully.

"Dean? Aw, crap." John Winchester swore under his breath. He was carrying Sam on his back, who had fallen asleep on the trek, and he looked at Bobby with concern. They had no idea how they were going to get him out.

"I'll get some rope," Bobby said, before going back to the car.

"Hold on, bud, we'll get you out!" John called down to him. He was worried for his oldest son, scared that Dean could be seriously injured. Sammy slept on his back, utterly oblivious to what was happening around him.

Dean looked at his friend and smiled happily. "Thank you for staying with me." He said politely, but also truly gratefully. He nodded back stoically.

"You are welcome. This is where I take my leave. I promise that we will meet again. But it's best for you to put me out of your mind." He said gravelly. Dean gave him back his coat, and he stood, before shrugging it on. He was gone in a moment.

Bobby returned with the rope, and within forty minutes, they had Dean out of the pit, and were on their way back to Bobby's house. In the back seat, Dean fell asleep by Sammy. His dreams were random and, when he awoke the next day, he had forgotten all about the strange man.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on fanfiction (dot) net  
> I don't own supernatural!


End file.
